


We’re The Same

by SmokeandBones



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: I’ll get better with tags I promise, Scrooge and Lena bonding, post shadow war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeandBones/pseuds/SmokeandBones
Summary: Scrooge and Lena have a long awaited conversation.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	We’re The Same

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I thought she would be living at the manor.
> 
> But hopefully I can get to writing fics about her and the Sabrewings because I stan them! 💜🖤💜💜

Sitting across from the world's most richest duck in Duckburg would've seemed like a dream come true to anybody. But to Lena, it only made her uncomfortable.

Many thoughts had come to mind as she and Scrooge McDuck sat in silence. He knew what she was. He knew of what she had done to his family, how she had been one of the reasons they had nearly been torn apart. How was it that he remained calm at the mere sight of her? If anything she expected him to send her to juvenile hall after the battle with Magica De Spell.

"Mr. McD-", began Lena. She was silenced as he glared at her.

He sighed. "Listen lass, I need you to understand something."

Lena braced herself for the worst. Of course, she's not a stranger to ridicule and hate. Magica made sure of that. She already knew that she was everything her "aunt" told her she was and more; a monster... fool... reject... worthless... nothing. No, she couldn't bear hearing it from somebody she had grown to look up to.

What could Webby possibly think of her now?

Standing up, Lena did her best to appear abrasive. Her tears however were threatening to fill her eyes. Doing her best to masquerade how she felt was easy. Sometimes it was better for people to think she didn't care. "No. I know you hate me and I don't blame you. You've allowed me into your home and I've nearly gotten everyone killed-"

"Lena-", said Scrooge, strict enough to make her sit down. "I don't blame you for anything."

"How couldn’t you? I-"

He raised his hand to quiet her. "Stop", said Scrooge. His expression softened as he stared at the confused 13 year old. For the short time he's known her, he acknowledged her as a tough teenager who didn't have a care in the world. Now it was quite the opposite. In light of these dark times, it was clear that he was to blame for not realizing she was a girl who could be described at best in one word: broken. Getting up from his desk, he walked around, grabbed a chair and sat next to Lena.

She faced him straight on, getting even more uncomfortable.

"I blame myself for not seeing that something was wrong with you. You needed help and I was blind."

There was no point in hiding it anymore. "Mr. McDuck, I wanted to tell you everything but she wouldn't let me. Even before everything that's happened I should have told you when I had the chance. I'm... sorry."

"I suppose we're both to blame. We're the same, you and I. Undeniably stubborn. Having done things that have caused distress to the ones we care about the most." He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder as he smiled at her. "We're the same, Lena."

Neither could deny they both had their own history with Magica. Pasts they regret and wish they could forget. That was never going to happen.

Lena glanced at her arm. The bruises were hidden by her sleeves. But they were still there. She looked back up at him. "We are. Bad things happen to us..."

"Aye. But I promise you, if you want to stay here in the mansion, we can both try and make sure to look out for one another", said Scrooge.

"Y-you still mean it?"

"Of course. I made you a promise. You're a part of my family now."

Family? Home? Was it possible? Never in a million years did Lena ever think she'd have those things, let alone deserve them. She thought about her life up till now. Her small room under the amphitheater. Those nights surrounded by nothing but darkness. All those tears she shed at the hands of Magica. Days of torment that corrupted her into thinking she was not worthy of being loved. Now she really couldn't hold back her tears.

Scrooge immediately gathered her into a hug. One that was gratefully returned as she silently sobbed into his chest. Lena enjoyed this newfound affection.

After what felt like an eternity, Lena let go and spoke what came to mind. Scrooge bent down on one knee so he was face to face with her. "But she's still out there. I'm putting you, Webby, the boys at risk if I stay. Magica won't stop until-"

Scrooge took the liberty of wiping away her tears. "Listen to me when I say, that I will never let her hurt you again, Lena. I promise you."


End file.
